


Dream

by Sasygigi



Series: Dream [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pedophilia, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: (Same as the other one. Final addition to the series)After the beast convinced the four to submit to his twisted care. Their bodies ceased to exist in the real world, trapping them in the dream realm forever.He promised them love and care of their wildest dreams for all of eternity, in exchange for themselves for his pleasure. However despite them accepting their fate, they still felt tense around the beast. And though enjoying his wonderful gifts, dread the price for their desires.So the beast decides to change that.After all, in this world, anything is possible.
Relationships: Jim Gordon/Bruce Wayne, John Constantine/Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dream [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912039
Kudos: 1





	Dream

Joker, now known as Jack, was sitting outside on the porch of the big mansion. Staring at the forest of dreams blankly for no reason at all.

A dark wooden mansion, which he calls his new home.

He then looked at the sky, which was filled with clouds and blue skies before letting out a sigh in response.

Why did he sigh?

Shouldn't he be happy?

He didn't know why he felt so down, maybe it was the fact of the price he had to pay in order to get that 'joy'. His own soul to the creature he calls daddy. The embodiment of children's fears, the ruler of the dream realm, the god of dreams and nightmares.

His very own soul for his own sexual desire.

"what's the point of living" he sighed"at least at the real world I was something, but now I'm just a toy for daddy's pleasure "

He felt like he wanted to cry, but he already shed all of his tears a long time ago. Now there was no point of crying. Because there was no purpose to cry about anymore. His life as he knew it, was over.

Just as he was about to drift off into his own tattered mind, he suddenly feels a tentacle wrap around his waist. A pair of hands playing with his hair, the familiar figure that had been heard for years.

It was the beast again.

Surprising for him, he usually more active at night.

"you're awake daddy" he said softly

"Well I was about to fall asleep when I saw you moping here" he said in a gentle soft voice"What's wrong dear boy?"

"nothing daddy"

The beast smirked and used his long tongue to lick his cheek ever so gently.

"liar, I know you Jack, you feel sad do you?"

"there's no point to be sad daddy, there's nothing to be sad about"

"Tell me the truth dear boy, why are you sad?"

He sniffles and looks at the beast with tears in his eyes.

"Because I feel like my life is nothing!" He sobbed

"Oh baby, your life is not worthless, you're happy, your life has meaning now, and I am giving it all to you"

He wiped his tear and teleported them into his bedroom. 

"now, lets me show you how much worth you truly have"


End file.
